Caught
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: All work & no play make Jack a lonely man with pent up desires. What happens when Elsa comes home, only to discover Jack has taken his urges into his own hands? More importantly, can Jack convince her that a bit of 'self-fulfilment in the absence of each other can be fun?


Elsa yawned, and bent down to slip off her heels before making her way further into the darkened apartment.

Glancing at the clock, she felt the familiar pang of guilt upon noticing that it was 9pm. It had only been that morning when she had promised Jack that she would make it home for 7pm. Yet here she was, having only just arrived home knowing that she'd missed out on on the chance to spend those last two hours with the man she loved.

Her eyes fell on the photo that sat on top of the fridge. The one of her and Jack on her graduation day. He had been so proud of her and had insisted on posing for as many photo's as possible, all of them with his arms wound tightly around her waist, holding her close while she displayed her newly obtained law degree. The smile on her face that day had been genuine. Her mind had been filled with dreams of joining a prestigious city law firm and making a difference in the world.

Elsa loved her job. She loved the small suburban law firm where she worked and the colleagues she worked with, but that didn't mean it didn't have its downside. The workload was heavy and often involved a lot of reading and hours spent bent over legal books or the computer. Even when she didn't have a case, she was still expected to work on paperwork, it was a non-stop job. There were times when she had considered trading it in for a job with less responsibilities and less stress, especially when she was left to deal with troubling cases.

The last four weeks had been extra tiring for her. She had been forced to work overtime in order to try and meet the demands of a stressful case. She had started small by skipping her lunch break in favour of continuing to work. When that hadn't helped, she had taken to staying back at the office, after hours. The last few weeks, she had struggled to make it home before sunset and it was starting to affect her physically, emotionally as well as impacting on her private life.

Her long hours and the resulting exhaustion, had started to take its toll on her and Jack's relationship. She'd known when they had graduated that their working lives would provide a challenge. Somehow, they would have to balance planning for their upcoming wedding with their careers. She'd also been prepared for the reality of their different workloads and how it would impact on their lives. After all, as a lawyer the demands that were placed on her, were completely different to the ones that Jack faced as a primary school teacher.

Still, no amount of logical foresight could have seen her anticipating just how much of an impact it had taken on her and Jack. She had never imagined with their healthy and amorous relationship that they would become the kind of couple they had been over the past month. In university they had been known as the couple that couldn't keep their hands off each other. However, for the last month they had barely managed to exchange a few words in the morning as they raced against the clock to get ready. Their once healthy sex life had been put on hold, with the only intimacy being stolen kisses as they rushed to their cars, or an arm draped lazily over the other as they fell asleep at night.

Sighing, she opened the fridge and pulled out a leftover slice of pizza to nibble on. She knew that Jack was home, his car was in the carport and his wallet and keys were on the coffee table. He had obviously gone to bed early. She knew that he'd had a stressful week with parent-teacher interviews and working on mid-year student reports. She shook her head. Despite the fact that she spent every night curled up with Jack beside her, she had never felt so alone.

Slowly, she made her way to the bedroom. Along the way, her hands worked to remove her hair from the tight bun which she'd had it in for work. She saw a faint trace of light filtering out from under the crack in their bedroom door and felt a small glimmer of hope rising that Jack may still be awake. However, as fast as the hope had arrived, it disappeared. She was reminded of the fact that Jack liked to leave the lamp on, out of courtesy for her. He claimed that the last thing he wanted, was to be woken by the sound of her stubbing her toe on the corner of their bed.

Sighing, she pressed down on the handle, taking care to not make a noise out of fear she'd wake Jack. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the dimly lit room. Her eyes widened as they settled on her fiance who was not only wide awake, but quite relaxed as well.

She stood frozen on the spot momentarily as she took in the sight in front of her. A deep blush settled on her cheeks as she watched Jack. His eyes were closed, while his hand was gripped tightly around his hardened dick. From the blissful look on his face, she could tell that he was enjoying his actions. Her name tumbled softly from his lips and she was left with no doubt that she was the one on his mind.

Clearing her throat, she spoke. "Jack?!"

* * *

Jack froze. Opening his eyes he found himself looking at the woman whose image had been running through his mind. She stood paralysed in the doorway of their room. Her long platinum-blonde hair falling over her shoulders and providing a stark contrast to the deep blush that covered her face.

"E..Elsa," he stammered, as he hastily removed his hand from its place on his dick. "I..err..I..can..explain."

"That's okay, Jack. No need to explain, but I err, need to wash my face," Elsa squeaked and turned to leave the room.

Jack cursed and looked down at his erection. He'd been so close to relief and now he was torn between finishing the job and chasing Elsa. He already knew that she'd be tired when she got home. She had sounded exhausted when she called him earlier to let him know that she would be late again. He had known after they had hung up, that they would not be making love that evening. So, in order to deal with his pent up needs, he had opted to take matters into his own hands. He needed that release in one way or another.

The sound of the tap being turned on and water rushing out could be heard as his fiancee took care of wiping her face. He sighed, knowing Elsa, she would take her time to wipe all traces of makeup off her face and clean her teeth. He also realised that she would be biding her time so that he could 'finish the job' before she returned to face him. His fiance was guilty of being far too modest at times. Somehow, she had walked away from their encounter far more embarrassed than he was.

Shaking his head, he redirected his attention back to the task at hand. His eyes glanced down at his erection as he tightened his grip once again. He let out a loud sigh before moving his hand up and down. Fortunately, it had not taken long for him to reach his desired release.

He took a few seconds to enjoy the moment before sitting himself up. Reaching over, he grabbed a few tissues from the bedside table and cleaned himself. He tossed the used tissues into the bin before sliding his legs to the side of the bed and standing up. Sighing, he made his way towards their small bathroom.

"Elsa," he called while tapping gently on the door. "Is everything okay? You can come out now."

From the other side of the door he heard the sound of the tap being turned off. A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal his fiancee. She let out a soft squeal as her eyes met his before fixing her gaze on the floor. Chuckling softly, he opened his arms and pulled her to rest against his chest. He tightened his grip on her before leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead.

"I miss you, Elsa," he murmured. " I really, really miss you. These last few weeks..they've been tough. I've hated not getting to see you as much as I'd like."

Elsa shuffled and buried her head against his chest. "I know, Jack. I miss you too. It's just work has been crazy for both of us. We've not even had a break on the weekends. Its like we're living together, we see each other on a daily basis, but we're not 'seeing' each other," she said and paused. "I'm sorry for walking in on you."

Jack sighed and reached down to tilt her head so that she was looking at him. "El, listen to me," he began. "Masturbation is perfectly normal. It also can be quite fun. You should try it some time. I'm not ashamed to do it. Sure, I'd rather have you do it for me, but you weren't here and all I had was my hand and the thought of you running through my head."

"Jack!" Elsa shrieked shaking her head as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

He chuckled and moved his hand to stroke through her hair. "Come on, love," he urged. "Lets go to bed."

* * *

Elsa yawned and stretched her arms out. She felt a mild panic as she realised that the bed was empty beside her.

Sitting up, she propped herself so that she was resting against the bedhead. Her eyes fell on a note that had been left for her and she sighed. Reaching over, she grabbed the paper to read what Jack had written.

"_Love,  
I've just gone to fetch the morning paper. I didn't want to wake you as you looked so peaceful sleeping. There's fresh coffee in the pot if you want. That said, personally I think you should stay in bed and give my suggestion a try ;)."_

She blushed as memories of the night before, when she had burst in on him pleasuring himself, rushed to her head. The fact that he masturbated didn't surprise her, she realised that it was a perfectly normal thing for people to do. However, in all their years together, she had never caught him doing it. She felt her cheeks heating up as she read over the last part of his note.

She had heard other women talk about pleasuring themselves. Some women even discussed it quite openly while out at lunch, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to talk about with friends. Even Anna had mentioned it once or twice. The last time they had been shopping, Anna had blurted out, with no sign of embarrassment, that she had invested in a new battery-powered toy to use on herself for when Kristoff was at work. Horrified, Elsa had urged her sister to keep her voice down, only to be laughed at and dismissed for behaving like a prude.

Still, she couldn't deny that she was a little bit curious. Surely it wasn't that different to some of the things that Jack already did to her when they were intimate. Things that she knew from experience that she enjoyed. She just wasn't sure how to begin; whether it required special music to set the mood, or if it was something that could be done whenever and wherever the mood struck. Shrugging, she reached over and hit play on Jack's iPod in the dock and waited for one of his rock songs to come blasting from the speakers. She then turned her attention to plumping up a pillow before setting it between her back and the headboard. If she was going to attempt such an intimate act, then she owed it to herself to be comfortable.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Her mind went over all the things Jack did to her when they were intimate. He always managed to make her feel good. He had a way of moving his hand over her and inside of her that left her moaning his name in pleasure, while she reached to grip at his tousled hair. Surely all she needed to do was mimic his actions in order to achieve the same bliss.

Tentatively, she reached her hand down. Her fingers gripped at the hem of her satin nightgown before tugging it up to lie above her navel. She looked down at her underwear and blushed. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and moved to slip her hand between her underwear. No sooner had her hand come in contact with the elastic, before her inhibition got the better of her and she removed her hand.

"Pull yourself together, Elsa," she scolded herself. "It's natural, normal even."

Slowly, she inched her hand back down and let it linger on the elastic of her panties. She didn't feel ready to try it without the pants yet. The idea of touching herself so intimately still seemed risque. Instead she decided to take baby steps, in the hopes that she could eventually work her way up to the more intimate touches.

Closing her eyes, she moved her hand so that it was once again resting between her legs. Slowly she rubbed over the thin material. She frowned slightly when the action failed to bring her any pleasure. She knew that it was possible for her to feel satisfied with just a touch over her panties. After all, Jack had placed his hands on her several times when she was still wearing clothes and she'd never failed to feel aroused at his touch. Yet, here she was doing the same thing that he did and feeling nothing. In fact, the whole thing felt strangely clinical.

Sighing, she decided to increase the speed. When Jack touched her he would alternate between fast and slow movement. Therefore, it could be concluded that speed was the key to reaching pleasure.

* * *

Jack paused as he took in the sight of the empty apartment.

He walked into the kitchen and placed the paper on the counter. His eyes skimmed over to where the coffee pot lay. He let out a small sigh when he noticed that it was as full as it had been when he'd left twenty minutes earlier. The only sign of life in the kitchen was the used coffee mug that he'd left on the sink.

He couldn't help feeling a tad disappointed. He had hoped that Elsa would have woken by the time he returned home. The last four weeks had been incredibly busy for the two of them professionally and he'd rarely had a chance to see her. Even their weekends had been hectic. They had spent most of their free time working to help Elsa's sister, Anna and her husband, Kristoff, renovate their newly purchased home.

This weekend marked their first weekend with no demands on them. It was their chance to truly relax and Jack had planned it so that all phone calls and social invites would be ignored. The only thing he wanted to do was curl up with Elsa in his arms and revel in the bliss that was his beautiful fiancee.

Shrugging, he decided to return to bed. If Elsa wasn't awake then at least he could curl up beside her in bed. He reasoned that looking at her while she slept still counted as quality time with her.

The sound of rock music blasting from their bedroom surprised him. He recognised the music as being songs that featured on his iPod which he kept in the dock beside their bed. Frowning, he stepped closer to the bedroom door. The music was an odd choice as it wasn't exactly the sort of tunes that Elsa liked to listen to it. Most of the times she tolerated it for his sake, however, it wasn't something that she'd freely choose to listen to. Still, despite the weird choice it suggested that she was at least awake, or that she had been awake at some point in the last twenty minutes.

Gently he pressed down on the handle. He didn't want to risk being too noisy in case Elsa had fallen back asleep. He pushed open the door. His eyes fell on the curtains that were still drawn closed. There was only a few stray rays of sunlight filtering in between the gaps to illuminate the room. Blinking, his eyes moved to take in his fiance where she lay. He could feel his mouth forming into his lopsided smirk when the realisation of how he'd caught her sunk in.

"Elsa?!" he gasped

He watched as Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she turned to face him. A deep blush spread across her face almost instantaneously while she removed her hand from between her legs. He stood frozen to the spot and watched her turn to bury her head in the pillow. She said nothing, the only sound coming from her was a few indecipherable squeaks. He knew that she was currently incredibly embarrassed at the situation they had found themselves in and yet, he couldn't deny that he also found it somewhat arousing. The fact that she had even tried masturbating was a huge deal. She'd allowed herself to step out of her comfort zone, on his suggestion and that meant the world to him.

Shaking his head, he crossed the divide and took a seat next to her on the bed. Leaning down, he gently turned her so that she was lying on her back. His eyes fell on her reddened face and he felt his heart melt. Bending down, he pressed a soft kiss on both of her cheeks before stopping to kiss her lips.

"Say something," she squeaked. "You're too quiet. I know you want to say something. You may as well spit it out."

Jack grinned. He pulled back from her and looked her in the eye. "Need a hand?"


End file.
